<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓜𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓾𝓻𝔂 by __noicontrolavita__ (Sa45)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782951">𝓜𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓾𝓻𝔂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa45/pseuds/__noicontrolavita__'>__noicontrolavita__ (Sa45)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awesome Phasma, Badass Rey, Bisexual Phasma (Star Wars), Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Car Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Phasma Ships It, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa45/pseuds/__noicontrolavita__</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren è il ragazzo-demone più potente e felice e non può chiedere di meglio:<br/>La sua vita da re dei demoni va alla grande<br/>Tutti hanno rispetto e timore per lui e nessuno osa mancarli di rispetto. si è pure creato delle regole perfette:<br/>Regola n.1: non innamorarsi. innamorarsi è per i deboli e lui non può permetterselo<br/>Regola n.2: non diventare il servo di nessuno, sono gli altri ad esserlo<br/>Regola n.3: nessuno deve mancarli di rispetto<br/>Finchè un giorno una ragazza dai capelli blu oltrepassa la grande regola, e cosí facendo rompe tutta l'illusione che aveva intorno e un intensa attrazione comincerà ad arrivare verso di lei.</p><p>Riuscirà il grande demone a trovare di nuovo quella pace? o romperà tutte le sue regole, diventando "debole"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝓜𝓮𝓻𝓬𝓾𝓻𝔂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>È la mia prima ff che metto qua<br/>Quindi abbiate pazienza</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A kylo ren x oc story)</p><p> </p><p>________________✩________________</p><p>Kylo Ren è il ragazzo-demone più potente e felice e non può chiedere di meglio:<br/>
La sua vita da re dei demoni va alla grande<br/>
Tutti hanno rispetto e timore per lui e nessuno osa mancarli di rispetto. si è pure creato delle regole perfette:<br/>
Regola n.1: non innamorarsi. innamorarsi è per i deboli e lui non può permetterselo<br/>
Regola n.2: non diventare il servo di nessuno, sono gli altri ad esserlo<br/>
Regola n.3: nessuno deve mancarli di rispetto<br/>
Finchè un giorno una ragazza dai capelli blu oltrepassa la grande regola, e cosí facendo rompe tutta l'illusione che aveva intorno e un intensa attrazione comincerà ad arrivare verso di lei.</p><p>Riuscirà il grande demone a trovare di nuovo quella pace? o romperà tutte le sue regole, diventando "debole"? </p><p> </p><p>La storia contiene:<br/>
Smut (parecchio)<br/>
Leggero slow burn (non si saltano addosso subito)<br/>
Discussione di omosessualità e omofobia<br/>
Discussione di morte e vita<br/>
Discussione di depressione<br/>
Discussione di abusi nell'infanzia e violenza<br/>
Violenza</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>